O candelabro
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Harry Potter era o pior filho da mãe que Alan Granger conhecera. E tudo isso por causa do: Candelabro.


Nota: Oii gente, uma história pequenininha para vocês. Bem, essa história não é minha - claro que não, porque se fosse não seria tão boa - é uma tradução (autorizada, claro), que eu achei maravilhosa (e baseada em história real - a autora disse que os pais dela, passaram por uma situação semelhante a de Harry e Hermione), então achei que vocês iam gostar também, e quem sabe se houver muitas reviews, eu poderia começar a traduzir histórias também? é claro que seriam todas autorizadas.

Fanfic original: Channdelier

Autora: Artemis Day

Bem então é isso, espero que gostem, beijos e até a próxima.

* * *

Harry Potter, Alan Granger decidiu, era o pior filho da mãe que se possa imaginar.

Não que ele fosse uma má pessoa. Muito pelo contrário, Harry era um dos jovens mais decentes Alan já conhecera. Ele era gentil, atencioso, inteligente e claramente amava muito Hermione, em suma, exatamente o tipo de homem Alan sempre quis para sua garotinha.

Quando Hermione apresentou Harry a ele como seu namorado pela primeira vez, Alan fez questão de conversar com o menino em particular e lhe dar uma ideia geral sobre o que ele queria e não queria para sua filha. Para sua surpresa e (embora ele se recusou a mostrá-lo) imenso prazer, Harry concordou com tudo o que ele disse. Talvez tenha sido por causa do tratamento frio que aparentemente tinha recebido quando era uma criança de seus familiares, mas o fato de que ele tinha não só Hermione, mas todos os seus amigos em tão alta conta e isso era incrível.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry era difícil. Ele era do tipo que gostava de evitar brigas, mas acabava envolvido em uma de qualquer maneira, se devidamente motivado. Porém este era um homem que iria defender sua amada até o fim, uma característica admirável se Alan Granger fosse analisar direito.

Alan ficou emocionado quando Hermione anunciou o noivado, e também um pouco aliviado. Por um momento, ele achou que Hermione parecia estar mostrando um interesse em Ron Weasley, e apesar de ele ser um bom sujeito, ele certamente não era bom o suficiente para Hermione, com seu jeito preguiçoso e desatento.

Mas, voltando a questão inicial, também não foi por causa da conta bancária de Potter que fazia dele um completo filho da mãe. Alan e sua esposa nascerem de famílias com fundos moderadamente ricos e ganhavam um bom dinheiro com a sua prática dental. E a última coisa que ele queria para Hermione era uma vigarista que iria limpar suas contas e fugir, ou um vagabundo que iria viver às custas dela e nunca trabalhar, mas Potter não era nenhum dos dois. Não só ele é um trabalhador incansável, mas possuía dinheiro o suficiente e mais um pouco( Graças ao dinheiro deixado para ele por seus pais e do padrinho), para ser capaz de dar uma boa vida a Hermione, trabalhando ou não.

E também não era porque ele não seria um bom pai para seus futuros netos. O garoto queria uma família e uma família grande. Fora o fato de que Alan sabia que Harry seria um pai maravilhoso, quando chegasse a hora, afinal, ele tinha visto várias vezes o garoto de olhos verdes com o seu afilhado órfão Teddy Lupin, e era incrível a forma como Harry conversava, brincava e até cantava para a criança dormir à noite (mesmo que ele não fosse muito bom nisso). E isso tudo foi o suficiente para convence-lo de que o filho da mãe seria um pai maravilhoso quando as crianças chegassem.

Não. Não era por nenhuma dessas razões que Harry James Potter era um terrível filho da mãe. De fato, alguém poderia pensar que Harry era o filho perfeito com base em todas essas qualidades maravilhosas que ele possuía. Mas eles não sabiam. Eles não podiam saber ... a verdade, o verdadeiro motivo que Alan Granger amaldiçoou o dia em que Harry e Hermione estavam, no altar, de mãos dadas, sussurrando seus votos. A única razão por que Harry Potter foi o pior genro que qualquer pai poderia ter:

O lustre.

Alan Granger tinha uma irmã mais nova que era muito próxima a ele. Ela era uma artista, que trabalhava principalmente com vidro e no aniversário de dez anos de seu irmão, ela presenteou o casal com um presente espetacular: um lustre lindo. Ela tinha claramente tido muito trabalho com ele, visto toda a sua estrutura complexa. Sua esposa tinha adorado e chamou um eletricista para ligá-lo imediatamente. Ele ficara perdurado, orgulhosamente sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Porém nem uma vez Alan tinha prestado muita atenção nesse detalhe, era lindo, claro, mas uma vez que ele tinha se acostumado a sua presença, o candelabro tinha se tornado apenas uma decoração. Pelo menos, era isso que acontecia até dois meses atrás, quando Hermione se casou com o Sr. Potter.

Uma vez que Harry não se sentia confortável ficar em qualquer propriedade que possuía, ele e Hermione estavam ficando com os Granger até seu novo apartamento ficar pronto. E desde que eles se mudaram, Alan ficou horrorizado ao descobrir que Harry James Potter não era realmente o maravilhoso filho que ele sempre pareceu ser.

Para você ver, caro leitor, desde que eles se mudaram, o lustre começou a tremer.

Ritmicamente.

Pelo menos oito a doze vezes por dia.

Agora Alan Granger era um homem bem-estudado e poderia fazer matemática simples em sua cabeça com bastante facilidade. Harry e Hermione tinha estado lá por duas semanas, em média, o lustre balançou nove vezes por dia, que é 63 vezes por semana, multiplicado por dois. 126.

_Cento e vinte e seis vezes,_ e isso foi apenas as vezes em que ele percebeu o dito objeto se balançando, quem sabe quantas vezes eles tinham ... feito realmente. Alan sabia que não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que estava ocorrendo para o candelabro começar a balançar misteriosamente. O quarto de Hermione (onde o casal estava hospedado atualmente) estava situado diretamente acima do lustre premiado. Especificamente, a _cama_ estava acima do lustre. Não demorou muito para que o dentista infeliz percebesse o fato.

Às 10h30, no décimo quinto dia de sua estada, o tremor começou novamente.

Os olhos de Alan queimavam um buraco imaginário através de seu jornal, sem realmente lê-lo. Sua mente estava completamente focada no treme, treme, treme do lustre Goddamn. Passos alertou a presença de sua esposa, mas ele não lhe deu qualquer importância.

- Bom dia, amor - Sandra Granger cumprimentou o marido, enquanto a fazia uma xícara de café fresco ao lado dele.

Alan apenas grunhiu em resposta:

- Eles estão fazendo isso de novo.

Sandra pestanejou:

- Quem está fazendo o quê?

- Eles. -Alan disse, jogando de lado seu jornal - Nossa filha e aquele-aquele _Potter!_ estão fazendo aquilo. Outra vez!

Levou apenas alguns segundos para Sandra perceber ao que o marido estava se referindo e, quando o fez, ela sorriu melancolicamente:

- Oh, sim. Bem é natural quando se é jovem...

Alan ficou boquiaberto com ela:

- Você está dizendo que aprova esta pouca vergonha?

-Querido pare de ser bobo -disse Sandra, enquanto revirando os olhos: -Eles são recém-casados, é perfeitamente normal que eles...

- Mas, em nossa _casa_ ? - Alan gritou -sob nosso teto e em cima desse lustre, de modo que sempre sabe quando eles estão tendo ... _relações_ !

- Hmm ... - Sandra murmurou levando a mão ao queixo - Eu mencionei isso a Hermione cerca de uma semana atrás e ela ficou bastante envergonhado, na verdade.

- Bem, aparentemente não o suficiente para impedi-lo! - Seu marido vociferou - Na verdade, isso vem acontecendo ainda mais agora! É o _Potter q_uem a esta levando para o mau caminho! Ele que a convence de fazer essas coisas! Eu sabia que o menino era uma má pessoa, no momento em que o vi, sabia Sandy!

A morena deu uma gargalhada.

-Oh, vamos lá Alan, dava para ver que você o amava desde o início. Você mesmo me disse isso.

- Bem, isso foi antes de eu saber sobre ... isso! Agora está claro para mim, que o menino é ... é... uma ... _lebre_!

Sandra soprou seu café, levemente interessada.

- Uma lebre?

- Claro! Afinal como ele pode ter tanta resistência?! Digo isso acontece pelo menos nove vezes por dia! Ninguém consegue bem... fazer muito isso sem se cansar. ISSO NÃO É NORMAL!"

Uma vez que Alan terminou seu discurso, sua esposa levantou-se calmamente:

- Sera que eu preciso lembrá-lo, do homem que você era a alguns anos atrás?

Alan começou a corar com raiva.

- Bem eu nunca fui como ele - Ele acenou com raiva para o lustre ainda tremendo.

- Eu sei -disse Sandra com um sorriso: - Você era pior.

Alan rosnou em frustração.

- É isso! Estou colocando um fim a isso agora!

Com isso, o homem de meia-idade começou a subir as escadas, ignorando a tentativa de sua mulher para chamá-lo de volta.

Alan se inclinou para o corredor e, antes que ele percebesse, ele estava em frente à porta de sua filha. Sua raiva ferveu quando ouviu o ranger da cama de Hermione e Potter rindo satisfeito.

Alan começou a se sentir um pouco envergonhado quando ele percebeu que ele realmente não queria ver o que estava acontecendo atrás daquela porta, mas seus instintos paternais permaneceu forte demais para ignorar quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e se preparando para ter uma longa e seria conversa com aquele maldito filho da mãe.

Até que ...

HARRY!

Alan não podia fugir rápido o suficiente.

- Harry James Potter, pare com isso neste instante. -Hermione gritou para o idiota do seu marido.

- Não! - Harry respondeu da cama, piscando sua esposa um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Harry - Hermione disse novamente em tom de aviso - Eu estou falando sério. Você tem alguma ideia do que meus pais provavelmente está pensando agora?

-Bem, obviamente - Harry respondeu -Caso contrário, eu não estaria fazendo.

Hermione suspirou cansada e disse -Eu não vou dizer isso de novo, parar de pular para cima e para baixo na cama. AGORA!

- É sua culpa - Harry respondeu -Você não deveria ter me dito sobre o candelabro.

- Eu disse a você, porque eu pensei que talvez devêssemos ser mais ... respeitoso por causa dos meus pais. Especialmente meu pai, você sabe como ele é.

Harry revirou os olhos, enquanto pulava no colchão talvez pela milionésima vez naquela semana: - Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco.

Hermione olhou para ele -Como assim?

Harry deu um passo em direção a uma extremidade da cama e fez um gesto em direção ao outro. - Quer se juntar ao seu incrível marido, Senhora Potter?

Hermione olhou para ele, primeiro incrédulo e bem humorada. Ela sabia que não poderia ficar bravo com ele para sempre, principalmente quando ele fazia aquela carinha e a chamava de Senhora Potter.

- Harry, você é inacreditável. - Hermione riu quando ela subiu na cama.

Harry sorriu: E é por isso que você me ama, Mione. E a propósito, eu também te amo.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
